Los Shadows/Audio Logs
Several different audio logs can be found hidden around the map. Each of the logs were created by Roach, who explains parts of the creation of the paradox and how it can hopefully be averted. Audio Log #1 This audio log can be found under one of the hotdog stands at the north end of the square. Roach: If you are receiving this message, then it means my audio logs have successfully been transported through space and time to another timeline. However, it also means that the rift has been created. I myself have to blame myself for this mess. I should've closed the teleporter before we left the future, but what's done is done. I cannot undo my actions without the Summoning Key, which was regrettably lost somewhere in the remains of the future timeline. Audio Log #2 This audio log can be found in one of the open crates found in the center of the map. Roach: Okay, so the Summoning Key is the most powerful and important artifact ever created. I used it for my plans to secure a new future by eliminating the future selves of me and my allies and preserving their souls in the artifact. Once done, we used it to activate my secret teleporter, which caused us to return back to our timeline, where we changed the future. However, that is what caused the paradox which is now terrorizing almost every timeline in existence. The Summoning Key should still be in the control panel on the teleporter, where I presume it is still powering the teleporter. Audio Log #3 This audio log can be found under a bench near the fountain. Roach: There is still hope in stopping this paradox. By entering the rift, it'll transport you to another timeline. Unlike the previous timeline, it'll be closer to the remains of the future timeline, with the new timeline being more unstable than the last. I do not know how many rifts you may have to jump to in order to reach the old future, but it could be potential hundreds... even thousands. I am currently also attempting to seal this rift myself, but my teleporter keeps breaking before I can properly use it. Once there, the use of the Summoning Key to activate an ancient polarization tower is required to seal off the rift. However, there is a serious cost to that action... Audio Log #4 This audio log can be found on the rooftop before entering the Harrier upon the completion of the easter egg. Roach: I mean, the only thing that is making this paradox really bad is the Element X leaks. Back in the old future timeline, there was this real nasty research organization known as Unit 14, who studied the effects of Element X on live human test subjects... including my future self. The tests ultimately created the zombies, which is now plaguing all the timelines by now. We attempted to stop it, but the paradox is making it really difficult to contain. I just hope that we may be able to contain this mess... soon. Trivia * Roach recounts several events from the previous saga "Reformed History". Navigation Category:A Better Tomorrow Audio Logs